Flash memory is a type of electrically erasable programmable read-only memory (EEPROM). Because flash memories are non-volatile and relatively dense, they are used to store files and other persistent objects in handheld computers, mobile phones, digital cameras, portable music players, and many other devices in which other storage solutions (e.g., magnetic disks) are inappropriate.
NAND is a type of flash memory that can be accessed like a block device, such as a hard disk or memory card. Each block consists of a number of pages (e.g., 64-128 pages). A typical page size is 4 KB-8 KB bytes. A NAND device can have multiple dies each having 4096-8192 blocks. Associated with each page are a number of bytes (e.g., 12-16 bytes) that are used for storage of error detection and correction checksums. Reading and programming is performed on a page basis, erasure is performed on a block basis, and data in a block can only be written sequentially. NAND relies on Error Correction Code (ECC) to compensate for bits that may flip during normal device operation. When performing erase or program operations, the NAND device can detect blocks that fail to program or erase and mark the blocks as bad in a bad block map. The data can be written to a different, good block, and the bad block map updated.
Managed NAND devices combine raw NAND with a memory controller to handle error correction and detection, as well as memory management functions of NAND memory. Managed NAND is commercially available in Ball Grid Array (BGA) packages, or other Integrated Circuit (IC) package which supports standardized processor interfaces, such as Multimedia Memory Card (MMC) and Secure Digital (SD) card. A managed NAND device can include a number of NAND devices or dies which can be accessed using one or more chip select signals. A chip select is a control line used in digital electronics to select one chip out of several chips connected to the same bus. The chip select is typically a command pin on most IC packages which connects the input pins on the device to the internal circuitry of that device. When the chip select pin is held in the inactive state, the chip or device ignores changes in the state of its input pins. When the chip select pin is held in the active state, the chip or device responds as if it is the only chip on the bus.
The Open NAND Flash Interface Working Group (ONFI) has developed a standardized low-level interface for NAND flash chips to allow interoperability between conforming NAND devices from different vendors. ONFI specification version 1.0 specifies: a standard physical interface (pin-out) for NAND flash in TSOP-48, WSOP-48, LGA-52, and BGA-63 packages; a standard command set for reading, writing, and erasing NAND flash chips; and a mechanism for self-identification. ONFI specification version 2.0 supports dual channel interfaces, with odd chip selects (also referred to as chip enable or “CE”) connected to channel 1 and even CEs connected to channel 2. The physical interface shall have no more than 8 CEs for the entire package.
While the ONFI specifications allow interoperability, the current ONFI specifications do not take full advantage of Managed NAND solutions.